


Here Comes the Sun

by Van_Go



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Go/pseuds/Van_Go
Summary: Snapshots of Alexander, Eliza and Philip inspired by the song, "Here Comes the Sun" by The Beatles.





	Here Comes the Sun

Here comes the sun.  
Here comes the sun, and I say   
It’s alright.

Alexander held his wife’s hand tightly as he watched her face contort in pain, tears streaming down her pale face. Sweat coated her hair and stung her eyes, yet she continued to struggle and push. He did not think he was capable of loving anyone as fully as he loved his wife. With one last push, the room fell silent. Even the world outside seemed to quiet, the wind no longer breaking branches and the rain dissipating. And then suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of a child’s cries. Alexander sat with his arm around Eliza, as she held their son, watching this impossibly small being open his eyes for the first time. Alexander felt he could sit there, content, for the rest of his days. He was a father, he had a son. “Hush now. It’s alright, little darling.”

Little darling, it’s been a long cold, lonely winter.  
It feels like years since it’s been here.  
Here comes the sun.  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It’s alright.

Eliza could not help but smile at her messy haired, sleepy boys. They were all enjoying a warm breakfast at the table on a beautiful, bright morning. Alexander, distracted by the day’s papers, kept bringing his mug to his face but stopping every time it reached his lips. Across from her, Philip was watching and copying his father. He seemed to think it was some sort of game. Eliza, catching Philip’s eye, picked up her mug. They both waited for Alexander before bringing their drinks to their mouths and then putting it back down. Their infectious laughter seemed endless, echoing off the walls and filling the room. Alexander, startled from his paper, looked back and forth from mother to son. “It’s alright, darling. Just drink your coffee.” 

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces.  
Little darling, it feels like years since it’s been here.  
Here comes the sun.  
Here comes the sun, and I say,  
It’s alright.

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.

Alexander sat at his desk, ink and paper sitting untouched. He did not usually struggle to find the right words. The sun shined through his open window, letting in plenty of light, and it was quiet outside with nothing to distract him. Philip was away at school and Alexander missed him dearly. But he was not a child anymore, he was on his way to becoming a young man. The thought both thrilled and terrified Alexander. If only Philip would stay his little boy, just a little bit longer. Shaking his head to clear away his melancholy. “It’s alright,” he said to the empty room as he picked up his pen and started to write. 

Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting.  
Little darling, it seems like years since it’s been clear.  
Here comes the sun.  
Here comes the sun, and I say,  
It’s alright.

Here comes the sun.  
Here comes the sun.  
It’s alright.  
It’s alright.

 

There was a chill in the air as Alexander, Eliza, and Philip walked down the grassy path. Philip kept sprinting ahead and then falling behind them. The sun was slowly rising up, casting the world in a soft glow as Alexander and Eliza came to a stop. Eliza breathed in sharply, grabbing Alexander’s hand tightly. They didn’t say anything, yet both knew intimately what each other was feeling. After a few moments, Eliza broke the silence and called out to her son. “Philip, come meet your brother.” He came running back to them and stood still before his brother’s gravestone. He turned back and lifted his arms, “Up, up!” Eliza picked up her little boy and Alexander hugged them both close.  
“Hush now. It’s alright”


End file.
